


Antithesis of the Heart

by MarvelAnimeLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Serious, Pretentious, because I cried while thinking of this, i'm not even sorry, low-key wrote this hoping it would make someone cry, that's intentional, yes I know the title sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAnimeLover/pseuds/MarvelAnimeLover
Summary: When people speak of forbidden love it always sounds so romantic. Something that quite a few young people enjoy daydreaming about.Two people against the world with the odds stacked against them, holding on to hope for a happy ending but, even if they die at least they will die together knowing that they held on to their love for one another until the end.I wonder, would they still day dream about it if they knew the truth?Speaking of the truth you should know since now what type of story you are about to be told so allow me to inform you. This story -my story- is a cautionary tale, a reminder if you will, that light and dark can not -will not- mix no matter how hard they may try. This story is not for the faint of heart and only has a "happy" ending from a certain point of view.This is my story -our story- and with everything I've just told you I only have one question to ask of you.Are you sure you would care to listen to this tale?





	1. Have you learned nothing from horror stories

When people speak of forbidden love it always sounds so romantic. Something that quite a few young people enjoy daydreaming about.

Two people against the world with the odds stacked against them, holding on to hope for a happy ending but, even if they die at least they will die together knowing that they held on to their love for one another until the end.

I wonder, would they still day dream about it if they knew the truth?

Speaking of the truth you should know since now what type of story you are about to be told so allow me to inform you. This story -my story- is a cautionary tale, a reminder if you will, that light and dark can not -will not- mix no matter how hard they may try. This story is not for the faint of heart and only has a "happy" ending from a certain point of view.

This is my story -our story- and with everything I've just told you I only have one question to ask of you.

Are you sure you would care to listen to this tale?

~*~*~*~*~*~

We were two sides of the same coin, him and I. I was born to the light where as he was stolen by the darkness. Polar opposites raised to be the embodiment of their respective natures.

When I was old enough to understand, I was told what I am: "a vessel of light, a reminder that the darkness we face is not absolute"; one in a long line. Vessels are not chosen by blood but by heart at birth as shown by the light in their eyes.

I was also told about how I was not the only one chosen.

My Mother told me that the darkness had stolen him as a baby and made him it's vessel, my Father told me that for that reason I must always be wary of him because he is the only one who could pull me into the darkness.

I was told that I could choose on my 18th birthday not to be lights vessel and that there would be no shame in my choice. Two days before my 18th birthday I asked my parents if I could spend the night alone in the forest near our village.

"My Love, what ever for?" My Mother asked.

"I need to sort some things out Mom." I answered

"Do you mean about your decision?" My Father added.

"I thought you had said you knew what you were going to choose." My Mother voiced.

"I did say that but," I hesitated, "I need to be sure that I'm making the right choice and that I'm not just choosing what I think everyone wants me to choose."

My parents looked to each other for a moment and then turned to me with soft smiles.

"We understand, this is an importent decision." My Father began, moving to hug me.

"We just want you to know that we are proud of you no matter what you decide to choose." My Mother concluded reassuring me, moving to hug me as well.

We stayed there, embracing each other for a few moments before letting go.

"Well," My Mother began, clapping her hands together, "If you want to go tonight you're going to need to pack some essentials."

I wonder if I would have gone had know the trap I was about to walk into.

Perhaps I would but, perhaps not. I suppose we will never know.

When I first saw him I had already set up camp, lit a fire and was prepairing my dinner of meat pie that my Mother had packed, I was ready to eat and gaze at the stars as I contimplated the paths that lay before me.

The sound of a twig snapping was the only warning I had that I was not alone (something I suspect he did intentionally) before I saw him approtching through the trees.

His eyes were the first thing I noticed about him, so dark almost black with an almost taunting glint to them. He was dressed in clothes that were plain but, at the same time you could tell that they were of quality make.

"My apoligies, I did not mean to intrude," He apologized and then motioned with his hand in the direction he came from, "I'm on a hunting trip and was looking for my soon-to-be dinner and I saw the light from your fire and," He paused and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face, "Well to be honest I was curious. I always enjoyed listening to the stories of other travelers."

He seemed so polite, he looked to be older than me by no more than a couple years. Still there was something about him that was... strange but, I was raised to be kind and welcoming.

"It's all right I understand no harm done," I reassured him with a warm smile, then I remembered that my Mother had packed me extra meat pies, "You said that you were looking for dinner. Would you like to share mine I have plenty." I offered as I pulled out a second pie and held it out to him.

He appeared suprised for a moment but, then he blinked and suprise was replaced with a charming smile as he moved to sit near the fire and take the offered pie.

"Thank you, you are most generous not many would offer to share their meal with a stranger. May I ask what brings you here and to where are you going?" He inquired and then paused looking sheepish, "I'm sorry I don't mean to ask so many questions but, like I said earlier I enjoy listening to travelers tales."

"You're welcome and like I said I understand, I also enjoy hearing the tales others have to tell. Actually I'm only here for the night." I told him.

"Oh, really, where are you going? Are you planning on doing anything or meeting with anyone special while you're there?" He asks and then proceeds to start eating his dinner.

'Should I tell him?' I wondered. 'He doesn't seem to be a threat but, then again the most dangerous threats never do. He could be an ally of the darkness for all I know but, then again of the few I've seen they were never like him; he's been kind if not a bit too curious.

Besides if I tell him perhaps I can ask his opinion and recieve an unbiased perspective.'

"I'm going back home in the village just beyond the forest." I answered as I indicated to the direction of the village.

I was fufilling an urge then just as I am now, as I walk through the battle field towards him just as he walked towards me that night.

That evening I told him what I was- who I was and all about the choice that was before me and he listened. He didn't try to give me advice or reason with me, he merely listened and in doing so allowed me the ability to admit worries I had been afraid to admit to even myself.

After I was done talking everything was silent for a few moments. Then he looked at me with such a dark gleam in his eyes and it felt almost as though he was looking right through me.

"So you're the lights vessel." He affirmed, "I must say it was much easier to find you than I had thought it was going to be. I didn't even have to find where you live, you came right to me." He concluded with a dark smirk.

"What?" I can just imagine the look of horror on my face when I realised who he was. I stood up and pulled the dagger hidden in my cloak out infront of me and pointed it in his direction, a guarded look on my face. "Don't come any closer."

He walked around the fire and started circling me with a preditorial look on his face that quickly turned arrogant.

"Light's vessel a 'reminder that the darkness we face is not absolute'," He scoffed, "Do you actually think you can stop me, that you can even protect yourself from me?"

He started to move closer and I let the light inside me glow in warning through the dagger, causing the dagger to appear as though it was burning with white fire.

"I said, don't come any closer." I told him with more force in my tone.

"I suppose that I could kill you right now. I wonder how long it would take for someone to come looking for you or how your parents would react to seeing your dead body? Oh how I'm sure your Mother would cry." He said with a cruel smile.

"Stop it, that won't happen." I said with a scowl.

"Then again killing you wouldn't do much. Not when you aren't even sure you want to be Light's vessel. Not that I can blame you, I wouldn't want such a tedious responsibility either." He's taunting me.

He stopped circling me and stood so that we were both facing each other standing next to the fire, the light of the fire illuminating his face and the light eminating from the flames around my dagger illuminating my own.

"Trying to scare me won't work. I'm not afraid of you." I said with conviction.

"Is that so?" He asked with a mocking expression before quickly moving to dissarm me but, as I moved to defend myself as I was taught he grabbed my wrist and something perplexing happend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

His darkness and my light counteracted each other, he couldn't let go of me and suddenly our minds were brought to a point where they were connected and at war with each other at the same time.

I find it all ironic, I wanted to know what I should choose then and now that I know I wish I could forget.

Forget that I am now walking through a battle field and that as I do so I can see so many lives ended.

As I approach him on the battle field I can once again see those eyes that are black as a moonless night and dangerous as a hunters snare, eyes that can hipnotize.

"I've been waiting for you." He states. That taunting gleam in his eyes is back, "What took you so long, were you afraid? I can't blame you I'd be afraid too if I knew I was going to die."

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to die?" I question with a practiced calm. I can not show him fear, he would only use it against me.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" He asks and then motions to the rest of the battle field, "Look around you, I'm winning this battle, your men are dying and your people have sent you out now. As what, a last attempt for their protection in the hopes that I can be defeated?" He scoffs at me.

"You're right," I say and I can see suprise flash in his eyes, "At this moment you are winning, it brings sorrow to my heart but, my men are dying and yes my people have sent me with the hope that I can defeat you. How can I not come when there is still a chance that the ones I love can be saved?"

He laughs mockingly at this and says, "I thought that perhaps time may have changed you but, I can see that I was wrong, you are still the same foolish girl hoping to find light even in the darkest of hearts."

"You're only half right about that, I do hope to find light in the darkest of hearts but, you are wrong to call me foolish. Is it not more foolish to give up when there is still hope?" I say, hoping for a reaction, because it's true, because I'm still hoping he still has that gleam of light in him that I saw that night.

I remember our minds were connected that night and how I was suddenly living his memories- his life, as though it were my own. I saw how he lived, how he was raised by theives.

I heard how he wasn't given a choice about being a vessel as I was, how he was told that he had nothing but darkness in his heart. I saw the first time he watched someone be killed and I felt the tears roll down my- his cheeks that night and how he wished that he didn't have to be Darkness' vessel, how he wished that even then as our minds were connected. I experienced how he was made to feel alone and unwanted.

"You have light in you and you don't even know it." I thought.

"What? No I don't, you're wrong." he said.

"Yes, you do. I can see it, it's so small but, it's there." I said.

"Shut up, there is no light in me... there can't be." He whispered the last part more to himself than to me. He seemed to be angry and... scared at the possibility of what I just told him being true. Suddenly he looked at me and smirked.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who may be hiding something they didn't know was there." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"You've done something none of Light's other vessels have ever done." He said as he moved closer to me and whispered, "You like me, you feel a connection to me."

I wanted to deny it, to say he was mistaken or lying but, I couldn't because I knew he was right. I liked the light in him and felt pity- sympathy even for the darkness because I knew he didn't want it.

These feelings weren't romantic but, that didn't cause them to be any less of a danger.

"I know you like me but, don't worry though because I like you too," He continued, "So I have a proposition for you. Come with me, choose not to be Light's vessel and instead choose to come with me and I'll let you live."

To say that I never considered it for even a moment- more than a moment would be a lie, after all I'm not perfect.

I was taught that we all have light and darkness in us. That even I am not completly comprised of only light and that because of that we all must decide for ourselves which side we will follow.

I knew that choosing to go with him would be wrong but, at the same time I also knew that if I refused he would try to kill me and even if I were to escape I would still be left with a choice for a responsibility that I wasn't sure I could live up to, no matter what I chose.

I should have known better that to dwell on that moment of doubt because, that one moment was all he needed to sense in order to try enticing me toward choosing the selfish choice.

I remember him showing me through the connection between our minds, a dimly lit ballroom. It wasn't large, it looked like a ballroom for a small gathering, one side of the room had a long mirror that reached from the ceiling to the floor and stretched along the length of the wall, there were lit candles placed periodicaly around the room that were reflected in the mirror.

I remember music playing so soft and calm, a siren song, such a contrast to the sounds I now hear as I am face to face with him on the battle field.

I remember that I was wearing a black dress, again a contrast to now as I wear white armor that is stained red and black.

"I knew black was your colour, such a nice contrast to the light in your eyes." He had told me. I remember how dashing he looked in his black suit.

His eyes had held me captive as he sauntered towards me and stood behind me so we were both facing the mirror.

I knew that I should at least try to break the connection but, I was so curious about that look in his eye that taunted me with... something. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. What was it?

"Your eyes betray confusion." He eyed me with a contemplating gaze, "Are you attempting to comprehend my reasons for my earlier offer?"

I considered him for a moment before I answered, "Yes."

His expression changed to that of an inquisitive nature, "Why?"

"Because you are my opposite. You are Darkness' vessel and I am ment to be Light's; you've already made it abundently clear that you would willingly kill me should you be presented with the opportunity." My expression was guarded as I continued, "Tell me, why should I believe that you would honor your word rather that acting on your ill intent?"

He adopted a look of amusment, "Ah, am I friend or am I fiend? If a friend why attempt to kill you? If fiend why believe any attempt at peace? Pardon me for the confusion but, allow me to clarify."

He captured my hands in his own and raised them before me palm side up before continuing, "I am both or more specifically I am whoever you choose for me to be."

In my left hand a black rose appeared and bloomed, "I can be a friend and you will have no need to worry ever again."

In my right hand a mirror shard appeared in which I saw my home slowly being ravaged as he continued, "Or I can be a fiend and make sure that all you will ever do beyond this moment is worry."

His eyes held contact with my own and he offered me what appeared to be a sincere smile that turned pleading, "It's your choice. All I truly desire is your heart. When you peered into my heart I also peered into your own and what I found there captivated me so completely I simply had to rethink destroying it; so please consider my offer; if you accept no one could truly blame you, not if they understood."

He expressed an earnest look, "I do not wish to cause you harm, please don't make a choice that would force me to."

I didn't answer him immediatly, we simply stood there watching each other.

I remember wondering how I became to be where I was, wondering how a simple visit to the woods to contemplate a question could turn into something so dangerous so quickly.

I find the dramatic irony slightly humorous. I thought that he was the last person I needed to encounter that night but, now I know that he was the perfect conduit through which the answer I needed would be reveiled.

Now there is only one question left to be answered. Do I have the fortitude to follow through with the conclusion?

 


End file.
